


Never too late

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Romance, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2933414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish is a difficult teenager with all the problems that go with it and more. Sherlock and John have relationship issues and Hamish' behaviour doesn't help. The consequences are devistating...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too late

‘Hamish, would you please pick up those dirty clothes in your room and put them in the hamper?’ John sighed shaking his head while looking at the mess in his son’s room. His son, now a teen with teenage problems hadn’t even heard him. With his headphones on and stamping his foot to the beat of some loud music he seemed to like these days.

John tapped on his shoulder and startled him. ‘Jeez dad’ Hamish said taking his headphones off ‘Don’t do that’

‘How am I ever going to get your attention?’ John pointed at the messy room ‘you promised to clean up and put the clothes in the laundry, Hamish’

‘Yeah dad, I will not now okay’

‘Yes now, I have to go to work and you’d better hurry for school or you’ll get another detention slip’

John walked out the door and didn’t see his son rolling his eyes at him. Hamish grabbed some clothes to put in the hamper and got his bag ‘I’m off’ he said in general.

‘Breakfast’ John shouted but the door slammed before he could finish his sentence. John walked to the window and looked outside to see Hamish get in the car of one of his friends and sighed again. That boy was turning into a real thug and he didn’t know what to do about it.

He turned away from the window to see Sherlock looking at him. ‘Not now’ he simply said ‘I have to get to work’

‘We have to talk John’ Sherlock said.

‘I can’t deal with it Sherlock, not now, not today’

‘John’ Sherlock hesitated ‘John I…’

‘I said not now Sherlock!’ John nearly shouted. He gave Sherlock an angry look and walked out the door slamming it behind him like his son had done a few minutes ago.

John walked to his doctor’s office even though he was a bit early he needed to clear his head. It hadn’t been easy lately not with Hamish being the rebellious teenager. It had put a wedge between Sherlock and him to say the least. He had been on edge and Hamish was well, he was very insubordinate and downright insulting to Sherlock. Punishing him didn’t seem to help matters much and neither did talking about it to him. He saw how it hurt Sherlock even though he always insisted that he didn’t let it bother him. Of course it did but there was simply no choice between your child and a partner. There never could be. Now Hamish was older it seemed like he had started to resent his love for Sherlock. John thought it also had something to do with the kind of friends Hamish had. Not the most gay friendly ones he’d always thought and he never understood why Hamish liked to hang out with them so much. It had cost him grades at school as well. Plus John and Sherlock had now major relationship problems he didn’t know if he ever could get everything right again.

\----

Sherlock just got back from St. Bart’s when he heard the loud music as he got out of the taxi. He sighed as he opened the door and Mrs H walked towards him.

‘Sherlock please do something about that boy. He’s been at it since ten. My head’ she said holding her head in agony.

‘Ten?’ Sherlock asked ‘He was supposed to be in school at that time. I’m sorry Mrs H; I’ll take care of it’

Sherlock walked up the stairs and went straight to Hamish’ bedroom. There he walked to the stereo set which he turned off.

‘Hey!’ Hamish got up from his bed where he was lying reading a comic book ‘I was listening to that!’

‘You know very well you shouldn’t play your music so loud. Mrs H is having a headache from it’

‘Mrs H is a hag’ Hamish said lying down again.

‘Excuse me?’ Sherlock said raising his eyebrow.

‘You heard me’

‘I will not have you say those things about our landlady and what were you doing home so early. You’re supposed to be in school’

‘Mrs H is a tattletale as well’

‘Hamish!’

‘Well she is!’

‘What are you doing home?’ Sherlock had to refrain himself from not getting angry.

‘I didn’t feel like going to school’

‘You didn’t feel like it?’

‘That’s what I said, are you deaf now too?’

‘Oh for God’s sake Hamish you’ll never get a proper education’

‘And what is that to you eh Sherl?’

‘I am your father please refer to me that way’

‘No you’re not’

‘Excuse me?’

‘You are not my father; dad is. You are Sherlock Holmes who shags my dad which is gross by the way, faggot!’

‘…’

‘Don’t know what to say anymore do you; the great Sherlock Holmes at a loss for words? That’s a first I guess’

Sherlock turned and left the room. He felt tears well up in his eyes. Ever since Mary’s unfortunate death when Hamish was born he had taken care of Hamish together with John and now Hamish had turned into something he didn’t even want to know anymore. If he answered back he would regret it for the rest of his life so he walked away. In the living room he saw John standing there with big open eyes. He had just come home and had heard the whole thing.

‘I don’t know what to say’ John said.

‘Don’t say anything’ Sherlock whispered ‘I will go for a walk and when I come back I would like you and Hamish to be gone’

‘Sherlock’ John touched Sherlock’s arm for a brief moment.

Sherlock looked up. John saw the hurt in his eyes and swallowed ‘I’m sorry; maybe this will pass. This episode he’s in I mean. I will seek help for him I mean this is not normal behaviour for a kid. Yes, this might be the right thing to do; us living apart for a while. I’ll go pack our things immediately’

‘Do whatever you feel is right’ Sherlock said. He took out his hand and John squeezed it ‘Goodbye John’

‘Goodbye Sherlock’

\----

There was a fierce wind and the rain was making Sherlock soaking wet. He stood on the platform waiting to pick up a friend who was coming to visit him in London. He loved the wind and the rain really. The train stopped and Irene got out ‘Sherlock! Oh god you’ve gotten old!’

‘Well that’s one way to greet a friend’ Sherlock smiled ‘you haven’t by the way’

‘No I’ll make sure I don’t’ Irene smiled a bright smile and brushed her hand through Sherlock’s grey curls. ‘You can dye them you know’

‘Oh please’ Sherlock shook his head. ‘Come let’s take a taxi; you’ll get soaked’

He leaned on his cane and walked slowly to the exit.

‘Gosh Sherlock I could’ve come to your place myself. I really didn’t know you…’ Irene stopped. She really didn’t want to say what she was thinking.

‘Look, I know, I do own a mirror Irene but I am almost 64 years old so give me a break!’

‘Yes but it’s gotten really fast after…’

‘After John left you mean’

‘I didn’t want to say it but yes’

‘Irene…’

‘Don’t go there’

‘Yes’

‘Still hurts?’

‘After all this time? Well not so much as back then of course’

‘But it still hurts. Oh Sherlock!’

‘Can we change the subject please?’

Irene hooked her arm through Sherlock’s; ‘Sure sweet cheeks let’s go for some coffee first before we go back to your apartment okay?’

Sherlock nodded. He was happy actually with Irene’s arrival. They’d always kept in contact but it had been a while since he’d seen her.

‘If you promise not to walk that fast, my leg you know’

‘It never did get better after your accident just after John and you split up did it?’

‘Not much no, I can walk but not too long and with my old man’s cane, as my dear brother so friendly calls it’

‘Oh this café is nice’ Irene pointed ‘come let’s get dry and warm’

They walked in and ordered their coffee. Irene had a lot to talk about and Sherlock enjoyed her company. He smiled when she was saying funny things but his eyes never had that twinkle in them Irene thought.

‘Excuse me, sorry to bother you; I saw you sitting here and I just wanted to come over and say ‘hello’’ a voice all of a sudden came from next to where Sherlock was sitting. He looked up to see John standing there and his coffee cup fell out of his hand onto the floor.

‘Look what you’ve done now’ Irene said angrily to John ‘Sherlock, Sherlock are you alright?’

Sherlock wasn’t responding and was still in shock, looking at John, with eyes wide open.

‘I’m sorry’ John said ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have come over’

‘Well after 10 years without a warning, whatever gave you that idea, genius’ Irene snarled.

‘Are you two… together now?’ John pointed.

‘Are we… oh god no!’ Irene shook her head. ‘Sherlock snap out of it’ she said pushing Sherlock against his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry’ Sherlock said ‘I didn’t expect this’

‘No, I imagine you didn’t’ John said ‘Sorry for that. Hamish and I haven’t lived London for so long now. I just moved back last week’

‘Ah I see’ Sherlock tried to get the lump in his throat away so he swallowed hard.

‘Well this is cosy’ Irene said smiling. ‘You know what, I wanted to do some shopping and Sherlock can’t come so why don’t you two catch up and I’ll see you back in 221B Baker Street Sherlock’

‘Don’t leave on my account’ John quickly said.

‘Oh no I really need to shop now I’m in London’ she kissed Sherlock’s forehead.

Sherlock smiled thankfully at her and she waved as she walked out of the café.

‘Well…’ John said clearing his throat ‘more coffee?’

‘So you left London?’ Sherlock softly said.

‘Yes, I needed to straighten Hamish out and he turned out pretty well actually’

‘Good’ Sherlock was afraid to ask.

‘I know what you’re thinking’ John said ‘no he didn’t go willingly and yes he had therapy and went to boarding school at the same time. He’s a phycologist now himself if you believe it’

‘Oh really?’ Sherlock didn’t believe it actually but didn’t dare say it.

‘Yes and he has a lovely girlfriend and is living in Aberdeen’

‘I’m glad John’ Sherlock’s voice had turned into a whisper.

John didn’t seem to notice ‘How did you get on after we were gone? The house to yourself again’

‘Yes well that was a bit getting used to after all those years. Excuse me John but I must go outside for a minute’

Sherlock got up, leaning heavily on his cane, limping more than ever.

‘Sherlock? What’s that? What happened to you? Why don’t I know about that?’ John looked at him with shock in his eyes.

‘Well John’ Sherlock said pushing the door open ‘maybe you don’t know because you were very happy to go away with your gay hating son. Sorry I didn’t mean that’

‘I deserved that’ John said. ‘But what happened?’

‘John not one word. I never heard one single word in the ten years you and Hamish were gone and now you want to know everything? I just can’t do this!’

John grabbed Sherlock’s arm ‘Sherlock stop please; I’m sorry I did what I thought was best. Best for Hamish’

‘It was not best for Hamish. I don’t think it was. All parents argue sometimes but that doesn’t mean you bale out whenever it suits you or whenever your son is getting rebellious!’

‘I know’ John looked miserable.

‘I left and you went packing. As soon as I got outside I felt remorse and wanted you not to go. I walked for a while to think and got hit by a taxi and had to go to hospital. My leg was broken in several places and I couldn’t go to you to tell you to stay. I was all bruised up and Mrs H knew from you we were separating so Mycroft told her not to tell you’

‘I waited for you to come home’ John said feeling sick in his stomach ‘and when you didn’t come home I thought ‘well that’s it’ and Hamish and I left. First we went to my sisters and then I got a house in the area where she lives. Oh Sherlock if I’d known…’

‘You were the one wanting to leave John’

‘Only because I was at a loss; I didn’t know what to do with Hamish’

‘We could have figured that out together’

‘Yes we could’ve’

‘All those years wasted’

‘I’m so sorry Sherlock I never wanted to leave’

‘I never wanted you to’

‘Is it too late for us now?’

‘It’s never too late, John’

‘I love you so much’

‘I love you too John’

‘I’m lost without you Sherlock’

‘But Hamish…’

‘Is sorry for what he said when he didn’t know better all those years ago. He just said yesterday that if I saw you when I was in London if I would find out if you would ever forgive him for that’

‘Of course I have, he’s our son. John I’ve missed you both so much’

‘Oh god Sherlock, I missed you’

‘Let’s go home’

‘Hey guys, I think I’m taking the next train home! I don’t need to see the kissing and making up stuff!’ Irene came walking and grinning.

She kissed Sherlock and hugged John ‘My job here is done’ she smiled with a mysterious smile.


End file.
